fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Prehistoric Awakening.
Prehistoric Awakening is the first episode of Power Rangers: Dino Fusion. It feature the debut the Triassic Megazord. Synopsis. With the return of the Royal Court of Destruction, Master Guam awakens the five ancient warriors, the Dino Fusion Rangers, to combat the rising Crittox Monster force. Plot. Many millennia after the extinction of dinosaurs, the change in climate causes the Royal Court Palace to thaw from its Antarctic prison, reviving the Crittox Monsters who slept within it. Its new leader Judge Duxton sends armies of Crittoms to attack all corners of the world to finish what they had started with the human race as their new target. Master Guam, a magical humaniod bird like creature, is forced to enter the Dino Guardian Chamber after sealing it millions of year ago following the defeat of the Royal Court. Inside lies five warriors who are in a deep sleep, Ian (Dino Fusion Red Ranger), Raphael (Dino Fusion Black Ranger), Damion (Dino Fusion Blue Ranger), Zax (Dino Fusion Green Ranger) and Kyra (Dino Fusion Pink Ranger). Using his magic Guam revives the warriors who are happy to be awake but are confused of the situation that are ahead of them. Meanwhile, Duxton awakens his generals Razorgor and Grieves along with the courts elite nobles Madame Spacira and Luckiru who announces there return. Duxton tells them to get there soldiers ready for battle. Back at the Dino Chamber, Guam, quickly but exact, explains to the five that they had been asleep for millions of years and that the Crittox Monsters had defrost from there icy prison. With haste, Guam hands the warriors there Fusion Blasters/Morphers along with there Soul Batteries while explaining to them how it is to be used.The five hesitates to go into battle at first explaining that this new world is confusing to them and they may have lost there skills while being asleep for years. But Guam tells them that the modern world may be foriegn to them but once they stuck together they could overcome any hurdles and they could never lose there will and skills to fight against the Crittox Monsters, that's why they were chosen. With these words of inspiration the five warriors head into battle against the invaders. Duxton orders his servants to summon there soldiers. The three uses there energy of Sorrow, Anger and Happiness to summon a monster worthy of attacking the humans and Trashango of the Sorrowful Tribe is brought to life by Grieves. Back in the city, Ian and his team charges into battle against the Crittom army. Crittoms merge together to form gaint Super Crittoms. From a distant a roar could be heard and coming in to attack the Super Crittoms is the Tyranno Guardian Zord. On the ground, the warriors are attacked by Trashango who forces the five to morph into the Dino Fusion Rangers for the first time. The Rangers quickly activates there Dino Armor and summons there special weapons. Raphael attacks two Super Crittoms with his Para Blaster while they fire fireballs back at him. Kyra comes in riding on her Guardian Zord and destroys the Super Crittoms. Damion and Zax charges towards Trashango using there Stego Shield and Veloci Claw with Ian coming in for the last blow with his T-Rex Fang. Grieves arrives to aid his fallen soldier and summons Spacira and Luckiru who uses there chemically enhanced growth water to make Trashango grow into a Mega Monster, restoring its full strenght. Ian summons and energizes his Guardian Dino Zord and orders it to attack Trashango. Master Guam shows up and tells Damion and Kyra to summon and energize there Guardian Dino Zords and merge it with Ian's. The Tyranno Rex Guardian Zord quickly scans the Stego and Tricera Soul Batteries and merges with the two Zords to form the Triassic Megazord. The Rangers then energizes the Megazord using there Fusion Blasters to deliever the finishing move "Dino Rage" to defeat Trashango. Back at the Royal Court Palace, Grieves begins to cry while Spacira and Luckiru tries to cheer him up. Razorgor plots his attack while Judge Duxton plots his revenge. At the Dino Chamber, the Rangers are elated by there first victory after millions of years of being asleep. Master Guam assures the Rangers that he would work with them to help the five warriors adjust into the modern day way of living and that they should always be alert for the Crittox Monsters since Royal Court of Destruction is back and even more dangerous than ever now that they are awakened and fully energized. Cast. Main Cast Members. *Israel Korn as Ian (Dino Fusion Red Ranger) *Josh Griego as Rapheal (Dino Fusion Black Ranger) *Dan Mayid as Damion (Dino Fusion Blue Ranger) *William Knop as Zax (Dino Fusion Green Ranger) *Andrea Cortes as Kyra (Dino Fusion Pink Ranger) *???? as Master Guam (Voice) *Stephania Altamirano as Mika (Credited Only) *???? as Judge Duxton *???? as Madame Spacira *???? as General Razorgor *???? as General Grieves *???? as Luckiru Minor Cast Members. *???? as Trashango Sentai Counterpart. *'Brave 1: He's Here! The Bright Red King' - Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. *'Brave 2: Gaburincho! Biting Combination' - Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Category:Dino Fusion Episodes Category:Power Rangers Episodes (CN Era)